Navidad X
by Arken Elf
Summary: Todos festejan la navidad a su estilo, dicen que es una época de felicidad, ¿Pero que hay de los reploids?, ¿Seran capaces de disfrutar y festejar algo como eso?, ¿y los bioroids?
1. Default Chapter

Navidad X  
  
Arken elf: este fanfic se encuentra elaborado por mí y un compañero escritor que responde al seudónimo de Sol Gear, y esta desarrollado especialmente para todos ustedes.  
  
Sol Gear: Así es, se esta historia se encuentra basa en dos tiempos, en el Tiempo de Megaman y en el de Megaman X7.  
  
Arken elf: El título puede sonar poco llamativo pero si buscas algo entretenido mezclado con el estilo que ya conocen (Para los que hayan leído algún fanfic mío) Pues adelante, no se arrepentirán.  
  
Sol Gear: Y esta enfocada en las recientes fechas, porque es nuestra manera de desearles una Feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Disfrútenla  
  
Arken elf: Cualquier comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido. Por su atención GRACIAS.  
  
Sol Gear: Ahora Con la historia.  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
¿Blanca navidad?  
  
Las calles relucían con el brillo de las luces que se reflejaban en la nieve, cual cubría todo a su paso. Pequeños copos caían del cielo con delicadeza aterrizando por doquier. La gente caminaba felizmente con grandes paquetes en sus manos, y los niños reían sin cesar.  
  
Las decoraciones alegraban las viviendas, olvidando por un momento la guerra que meses antes había destruido casi la mitad de la ciudad.  
  
Entre todas estas personas un jovencito caminaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. Vestía de algo sencillo con un par de pantalones negros y un suéter del mismo tono. Su cabello rojizo le cubría parte de su rostro, protegiéndolo de la mirada de otros. Axl era su nombre, un joven reploid que deseaba más que nada volverse un Maverick Hunter, pero debido a su mala suerte, nunca lograba obtener la aceptación de uno de los miembros más respetados e importantes. Aquel que respondía al nombre de X, y aunque quizá X era ahora tan solo un Hunter Irregular, el sabía que no sería nada hasta no tener su aprobación.  
  
El problema era que no importaba cuanto se esforzara, algo siempre salía mal. Por otro lado Zero quien fuese el otro reploid que podía comparar su experiencia y fuerza a la del legendario X era su amigo, siempre trataba de animarlo asegurándole que tarde o temprano lograría alcanzar su objetivo si no se rendía.  
  
Axl, apreciaba mucho a Zero, después de todo fue el primer Hunter que conoció, cuando trabajaron juntos por primera vez para derrotar un Maverick que se encontraba tras él.  
  
Después de algún tiempo Zero al ver que el no tenía algún lugar donde acomodarse le ofreció compartir habitación en la base Hunter y se habían acoplado como un buen equipo, sin embargo él sabía que jamás alcanzaría el lugar que X tenía para Zero, después de todo ambos habían compartido muchos años como compañeros, confiando su vida el uno en el otro.  
  
Así perdido en sus pensamientos caminaba sin rumbo fijo hasta que finalmente llego al parque central, donde se veía la gente comprando sus árboles navideños para llevarlos a casa. Axl no recordaba nada de su pasado por lo que no tenía un verdadero espíritu por la navidad, aunque claro esa era después de todo una tradición humana, aunque muchos reploids acostumbraban festejarla tan solo por ser parte de la tradición de sus familias humanas, pero para solitarios como él que importancia podría tener.  
  
-Familia, ¿Me pregunto si yo tuve una familia?- se pregunto el joven mirando los árboles navideños.  
  
-No lo creo, si fuese así seguro que me habrían buscado para que volviera a casa- se decía en su mente.  
  
Cansado de ver todo eso, volvió sobre sus pasos, con la idea de llegar a tomar un buen baño y descansar.  
  
*****  
  
En otro tiempo.  
  
-Las estrellas nos conceden deseos, o al menos eso dice papá- comentaba un pequeño bioroid quien respondía al nombre de Rock "Megaman " (Nota he realizado el cambio del término biobot por bioroid como me lo mencionaron en otro de mis fanfics, Gracias Cascard).  
  
-¿Y tu crees que eso sea verdad?- pregunto su hermano Blues (Protoman) observando el cielo con seriedad.  
  
-Si, estoy seguro de eso, después de todo, papá no miente- replico Rock con inocencia, sus grandes ojos azules brillaban con tanta fé, que su hermano no encontró palabras para asegurarle lo contrario.  
  
-¿Y ya pediste tu deseo?- continúo finalmente el bioroid de mayor edad.  
  
-Si, así es- respondió Mega felizmente.  
  
-Genial, espero que se haga realidad finalizo, volviendo su mirada hacia el cielo.  
  
*****  
  
En el futuro.  
  
Axl había llegado finalmente a la base Hunter, camino por los viejos y semi-abandonados pasillos los cuales alguna vez se encontraron llenos de jóvenes reclutas quienes trataban de ganar el mismo título que él; Pero ahora no habían mas de 15 o 20 miembros quienes se ocultaban en sus propias áreas sin mostrarse en esos lugares más.  
  
El tiempo debilito a los Maverics Hunters terriblemente, sin embargo aún peleaban por la misma causa, e incluso X había vuelto a las calles después del Incidente de Red Alert, el ambiente era triste pero el joven reploid ya se encontraba acostumbrado.  
  
-Hola Alia- saludo Axl, al ver a otra de sus nuevas amigas, quien monitoreaba desde su estación buscando alguna señal maverick.  
  
-Hola Axl, ¿Qué tal la ciudad?- pregunto Alia con su estilo acostumbrado.  
  
-Bien supongo- replico el pelirrojo  
  
-No luces muy convencido, ¿Acaso sucedió algo malo?- continuo la reploid al escuchar la respuesta de su amigo.  
  
-No, es solo que ciento que algo no esta bien aquí eso es todo- Dijo Axl, en un tono perdido.  
  
Alia se levanto de su lugar, olvidando por un momento su trabajo, para platicar con su joven amigo.  
  
-¿Es por la fecha, no es así?- cuestiono ella abrazando a su amigo.  
  
-Quizá sea que te sientes un poco solo, pero recuerda que no lo estas, y que nosotros somos ahora tu familia Axl, todos te queremos y apreciamos mucho. Signas, Zero e incluso X se preocupa mucho por ti, aunque no lo creas.  
  
La reploid sonrío mostrando la honestidad de sus palabras.  
  
-Pero si es así ¿porque es que X siempre ve los errores que hay en mí y jamás recibo una sola palabra de aliento de él?- pregunto el joven reploid.  
  
-Es muy sencillo, la verdad es que X es un reploid muy sensible, que solo desea la paz entre todos, para que juntos podamos disfrutar de fechas como estas, sin embargo no importa cuanto se esfuerce pareciera que no hay manera de obtenerla; ahora debe andar por ahí mirando las calles, lamentando sus supuestas fallas.  
  
-Seguramente debe andar culpándose de todo aquello que ha sucedido, cuando ni siquiera es su culpa- murmuro Alia, con tristeza, su mente se encontraba acompañando a un solitario X quien algunos años atrás observaba una familia elegir los regalos para esa especial noche. Ella no pensaba toparse con su compañero ese día, después de todo era su descanso y X había salido horas antes a caminar. La mirada que el reploid mantenía hacía estremecer a cualquiera, la tristeza acompañada de su propia culpa le amargaban, sin mas el reploid de cabello negro y ojos verdes camino perdiéndose entre el resto de la gente, sin que ella pudiera alcanzarlo. Todos los años algo similar pasaba, por lo que él comenzó a cambiar, poco a poco, cada año más frío, cada año más triste.  
  
-Él no ve lo bueno que ha hecho, solo lo malo, Axl, por lo que desea protegerte de ese destino, ¿Comprendes?- finalizo la joven volviendo a su estación.  
  
-Lo entiendo, pero yo no soy un niño, yo tomo mis decisiones- respondió el reploid.  
  
-Aunque si es eso- continuo el pelirrojo recuperando su sonrisa, una idea se formo en su mente después de esa charla.  
  
-Claro, ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?- Se dijo, seguro que a X le encantará murmuro, corriendo hacia su habitación, tenía mucho que hacer, y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo.  
  
*****  
  
En un tiempo anterior.  
  
Rock volvía a casa después de una breve charla con su hermano, pero la noche se hizo mas profunda y ambos tenían que volver a casa, Blues no regreso con él, pero sabía que estaría presente esa noche como siempre. Afuera esperaba Roll, con una mirada de desesperación en su rostro  
  
¡Vamos Rock!, aún no hemos terminado de hacer las compras y ya es tarde, mañana todo estará lleno, además de que no habrá nada de lo que necesitamos para la cena- grito la joven al ver a su hermano aproximarse.  
  
-Tranquila Roll, seguro que no habrá problema- replico Mega desde lejos, echándose a correr.  
  
-Si claro- contesto la bioroid- de modo sarcástico.  
  
-Ya los dos, no discutan, seguro que tendremos tiempo suficiente para todo- se escucho la voz del Doctor Ligth quien cerraba la casa tranquilamente.  
  
-¿Dónde esta Blues?- pregunto la joven  
  
-No lo se, ya sabes como es él- respondió su hermano con sinceridad.  
  
-Genial, se escapo como siempre- dijo Roll, subiendo al van.  
  
A lo lejos Blues observaba con una gran sonrisa a su familia partir.  
  
*****  
  
Mientras tanto.en ese mismo tiempo.  
  
-Seria mejor suicidarse, menos doloroso- comentó Snake Man al escuchar la idea de los otros robots maestros.  
  
-No puede ser tan malo- dijo Metal Man mirando a sus hermanos, quienes se reunieron momentos antes para hablar sobre algunas ideas para navidad, la verdad es que nunca hacían nada, pero esta vez pensaron que debía ser diferente, después de todo era la primera navidad de su hermano menor y aunque parecía ser algo arrogante no dejaba de ser un bioroid, por lo que era mas susceptible de lo que esperaban.  
  
-Vamos solo es un árbol, que podría tener de malo- comento Centauro Man.  
  
-¿Qué podría tener de malo?, te lo diré- interrumpió Shade Man quien escuchaba desde el rincón, la verdad es que el no era muy afecto a esas creencias, pero no dejaría que los demás se metieran en problemas por su necedad.  
  
-Un árbol representa la esperanza, la fe, la amistad, etc, etc, conceptos que Willy no tiene es más, creo que detesta todo lo que tenga que ver con eso, por lo que si tú traes un árbol de navidad aquí, estas firmando tu sentencia.  
  
-El grupo de robots miro a su hermano decepcionados, sabían que eso era realidad y que jamás lograrían vivir una experiencia como esa en ese lugar.  
  
*****  
  
Axl, entro rápidamente a la habitación, buscando sus ahorros, el le daría a los Hunters una sorpresa que jamás olvidarían. Para entonces Zero caminaba de regreso del cuarto de entrenamiento, la noche había estado tranquila, por lo que tomo un poco de su tempo para practicar, sin embargo al entrar a su habitación se encontró con que Axl, tenía todo fuera de lugar, y una de sus piernas se divisaba debajo de la cama.  
  
-¡Axl, ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?!- Pregunto enfadado.  
  
El reploid pelirrojo al escuchar su nombre en un grito salto de imprevisto golpeándose con la cama al intentar levantarse.  
  
-Ouch, eso dolió, exclamo sobando su cabeza, después de salir de su supuesto escondite, donde se encontró con un molesto Zero. Y si existe una regla de oro, es (Jamás hagas enfurecer a Zero si deseas seguir completo).  
  
-¿Qué hay Zero?- dijo el joven reploid a su compañero.  
  
-¿Qué significa todo esto?- cuestiono el reploid de larga cabellera señalando el desorden.  
  
-Bueno.  
  
Minutos después.  
  
-¡¡Que!! Bromeas, ¿Correcto?- pregunto Zero.  
  
-No, y me gustaría saber si deseas ayudarme a darle una sorpresa, ¿Qué te parece?- dijo Axl emocionado.  
  
-No lo se, no creo que sea buena idea- Dijo Zero finalmente.  
  
-Vamos seguro que le gustará, tu mejor que nadie debería saberlo- finalizo el joven reploid.  
  
-Bien si yo te ayudo, volverás a colocar todo en su lugar ¿Cierto?- finalizo el Hunter  
  
-Claro que si- respondió Axl.  
  
-Esta bien, pero espero que esta vez no todo termine en catástrofe- pensó Zero.  
  
*****  
  
En otro lugar y tiempo..  
  
-¿Qué es lo que esta sucediendo aquí?- pregunto Forte mientras avanzaba hasta el lugar donde el resto de los robots Maestros se encontraban.  
  
Pero nadie dijo nada, tan solo se limitaron a observar a su hermano en silencio.  
  
-Demasiado silencio es malo- continuo el bioroid al no obtener respuesta.  
  
-Lamentamos no tener métodos para darte una verdadera navidad pequeño amigo- Comento finalmente Ring Man, aproximándose a su hermano.  
  
-¿Una verdadera navidad?- pregunto el jovencito extrañado, definitivamente no lograba encontrar el significado de esa palabra en su centro de memoria, quizá un detalle que Willy olvido cargar. (Nota debemos tomar e cuenta que este fanfic puede ser un poco fantástico, pero con carácter divertido).  
  
-Así es- Replico Tomahawk, quien se extraño al ver la reacción del bioroid.  
  
-Tu sabes lo que eso significa ¿Cierto?- Continuo el Robot Maestro.  
  
Obteniendo una mirada de confusión como respuesta.  
  
Momentos después todos estuvieron de acuerdo en darle una verdadera navidad al bioroid.  
  
*****  
  
En la base de los Hunters.  
  
La noche avanzaba lentamente, y casi todos los reploids descansaban en su respectiva habitación, excepto por 2.  
  
Axl, quien se encontraba en una "supuesta" misión de reconocimiento, que Zero había ordenado horas antes era uno de ellos, el otro era X.  
  
Para X todas las navidades eran tristes de una u otra forma, pero quizá, el podría hacer que esta fuera diferente, después de todo contaba con grandiosos amigos que le apoyaban sin importar en que situación se encontrara, era tiempo de que él hiciera algo por ellos. Incluso por el distraído de Axl.  
  
-Quizá así Axl comprenda la importancia del concepto de la paz sobre la violencia- pensó X saliendo de su habitación.  
  
X atravesó los solitarios pasillos en dirección a la habitación de Zero, tenía la esperanza de que el pelirrojo no estuviera en ese momento o en su defecto se encontrara dormido ya que no tenía deseos de discutir con él nuevamente.  
  
Para entonces Zero descansaba tranquilamente es su cama, soñando con solo dios sabe que.  
  
X no tardo mucho tiempo antes de llegar a su habitación, se recargo levemente en la puerta tratando de detectar algún sonido, pero no escucho nada, por lo que decidió entrar.  
  
Al abrir la puerta se encontró con una cama vacía (Aquella que pertenecía al joven reploid).  
  
-Bien, así evitare dar explicaciones innecesarias- murmuro X.  
  
Se aproximo lentamente a la cama de Zero, quien descansaba sin notar la presencia de su amigo.  
  
X llamo varias veces al reploid carmesí, tratando de despertarlo, pero desafortunadamente no funciono, por lo que tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas. Se acerco a su compañero y con un gran Grito logro su cometido.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ZZZEEERRROOOO DESPIERTA!!!!!!- grito con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
-A lo que el güero respondió abriendo los ojos de golpe, para encontrarse con un par de órbitas verdes que le miraban con gran fuerza.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡HHHHHAAAAAA!!!!!! , Axl ¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?, ¿No se supone que deberías.?- Replico Zero mientras se levantaba de un salto, pero se detuvo al ver al reploid de cabello negro frente a él con una gran sonrisa en su rostro en lugar de su alocado compañero de cuarto.  
  
-¿X?- cuestiono el reploid a su amigo  
  
-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?- prosiguió en un tono mas calmado.  
  
-Primero que nada, me disculpo por ese despertar tan brusco, pero no te levantabas con nada y segundo venía a ver si deseabas ayudarme con algunas cosas que necesito atender- Dijo seriamente X.  
  
-Cosas que atender, ¿A que te refieres exactamente?, espera ¿No es sobre Axl nuevamente o si?- pregunto Zero  
  
-No, descuida no es sobre él, aunque ahora que lo mencionas ¿Adonde se metió ese chico?- contesto X.  
  
-Bueno, él. no es importante en este momento, solo dime que es lo que realmente necesitas X- respondió el reploid carmesí tratando de cambiar la conversación rápidamente.  
  
-Deseo hacer una celebración navideña para los Hunters que restan en la base, se que no somos muchos, pero todos necesitamos distraernos un poco, además es lo menos que puedo hacer por todos ustedes, en especial por ti mi querido amigo, por lo que necesito conseguir todo lo necesario, desde los ingredientes de una suculenta cena que juntos vamos a preparar hasta un gran árbol navideño, ah si y no olvidemos los regalos, algo para Alia, Signas, Lifesaver, Douglas, Axl, tu, je,je, la lista es larga- Dijo el pequeño reploid con emoción.  
  
-¿Qué opinas?- pregunto finalmente.  
  
-Pues yo.yo.creo que.- murmuraba Zero al momento que pensaba en un alegre Axl, decidido a darle la sorpresa de su vida a X, si no hubiera sentido lastima por el jovencito quizá a hora no estaría en ese dilema. Había aceptado la propuesta de Axl, ¿Pero como rechazar la de X?, después de todo él era el mejor amigo que tenía.  
  
-Claro X- respondió el reploid finalmente, será un placer- finalizo.  
  
Solo espero poder distraer a X lo suficiente para que no note a Axl- pensó el güero.  
  
-Okay, ¿Cuándo haremos las compras?- pregunto como nota final.  
  
-Bromeas, en este instante, antes de que algún Maverick decida que ha tenido suficiente descanso- replico X.  
  
-Genial justamente lo que faltaba.- pensó Zero.  
  
******  
  
En la fortaleza de Willy.  
  
-Muy bien uno por uno, ¿Estas seguro de que Willy esta dormido?- pregunto Giro Man con preocupación.  
  
-Afirmativo- respondió Skull Man.  
  
-Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja?- dijo Burn Man con esa maniática risa característica de él.  
  
-Cállate- replicaron todos los demás de inmediato.  
  
-Shadow Man fue el primero en salir, su vestimenta oscura era exacta para ocultarse entre las sombras, aunque su cabello suelto y sus lentes oscuros lo hacían lucir mas como un chico Dark que otra cosa.  
  
Todos los robots maestros se habían desecho de sus armaduras, y vestían ropas de civil, por lo que solo se divisaba a un gigantesco grupo de jóvenes de entre los 19 y los 15 con excepción de Forte quien aparentaba unos 13 o 14, dependiendo de cómo lo veían.  
  
-Así el grupo de jóvenes salio de la fortaleza, dejando atrás a algunos de sus hermanos para hacer guardia, el resto se dirigía al centro comercial, con las terribles intenciones de..  
  
Obtener lo necesario para su cena, sin olvidar el arbolito.  
  
Sabían que se estaban arriesgando, pero todos se encontraban conscientes de que tarde o temprano dejarían de existir ya fuese por su loco creador, o a manos de su rival, así que no importaba si era por una buena causa.  
  
-Vamos Forte no te retrases- murmuro Blade Man, jalando a su hermano menor.  
  
El grupo se escabullo entre las sombras del bosque hasta las afueras de la cuidad.  
  
Bien es hora de la diversión- exclamo Snake Man felizmente corriendo hacia los edificios a toda velocidad.  
  
-SIIIII, gritaron los hermanos Géminis, detrás del chico de cabello negro verdoso.  
  
-Esperen- exclamo Tomahawk, pero estos ignoraron sus órdenes.  
  
-Esta va a ser una larga noche- replico Quick Man corriendo detrás de sus alocados hermanos.  
  
-Ni que lo digas, tenemos que llegar al centro comercial- finalizo Metal Man, con Forte y Gospel (Trebble) siguiendo sus pasos.  
  
-Navidad, navidad, linda navidad- murmuraba Slash Man a su paso.  
  
-¿Podrías dejar eso por favor?- dijo Star Man irritado.  
  
-Si que será larga- pensó Shade Man arrepentido de haber ido en ese loco viaje.  
  
*****  
  
Fin del capítulo 1, la verdad es que esta historia solo consta de 3 capítulos y bueno este es el inicio de una loca aventura en el centro comercial, donde Rock se encontrará con sus rivales en un momento de. ¿Felicidad y compras?, esperen y ¿Quién cocinará la cena?  
  
Además Axl tendrá que arreglárselas para hacer todo rápido, antes de que X lo descubra y Zero deberá distraer a su amigo, así como deshacerse del dinero del mismo ¿Logrará cumplir su misión?, ¿Pero no se supone que Axl tiene la peor de las suertes?  
  
Bueno todo eso en el siguiente capítulo Una noche de ¡¡¡CAOS!!!  
  
Arken elf: Recuerden cualquier idea, comentario o sugerencia será bien recibido, pero recuerden que este fanfic debe estar listo para navidad así que si no hacen ningún comentario a tiempo me disculpo por no incluir su idea.  
  
Sol Gear: Nos despedimos por el momento, espero que les haya gustado.  
  
Arken elf: Gracias por todo.  
  
Sol Gear: Bye, y recuerden el caos es mi especialidad. 


	2. Una noche de ¡¡¡CAOS!

Capítulo 2  
  
Una noche de ¡¡¡¡CAOS!!!!  
  
Arken elf: Hola esta es la segunda parte de navidad x  
  
Sol Gear: Donde todo puede suceder.  
  
*****  
  
X y Zero se encontraban en el centro comercial, la gente se amontonaba en algunas tiendas discutiendo por los productos navideños.  
  
-Rayos esto luce peor que una guerra Maverick- exclamo Zero al ver el escenario frente a él.  
  
-Si, es cierto, mira nada mas la gente se empuja y amontona sin consideración y oye ahí a la izquierda, ¿No es ese Neon Tigrer Vestido de Duende?- replico X señalando al ex -maverick que paseaba por ahí.  
  
-Si, es cierto- contesto su amigo de largo cabello.  
  
-¡¡HOLA NEON TIGER!!- grito Zero en dirección al reploid felino.  
  
-IIIAAAA, son X y Zero, AAAAHHHHH- exclamo el duende, quien se echo a correr sin razón de un lado a otro hasta chocar con un hombre quien salía triunfante de una batalla por la última figura de acción de la colección de Mega Man Battle Network. Juntos cayeron por las escaleras aterrizando en la fuente, desafortunadamente el felino aplasto el muñeco de acción dejando solo pedazos de lo que alguna vez fuese Megaman. EXE.  
  
-UPS, creo que no debiste gritar Zero- comento X  
  
-Lo siento, ¿Quién se iba a imaginar que reaccionaría así?- respondió su amigo observando a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie los culpara por el incidente.  
  
-Además recuerda que venimos a.- continuo Zero cuando se percato de la presencia de Axl, quien corría jalando un gigantesco árbol de 4 veces su tamaño, era imposible que X no lo viera a menos que él hiciera algo pronto.  
  
-¿Decías Zero?- pregunto X al ver la mirada de preocupación de su amigo.  
  
-¿Me pregunto que le sucederá?- pensó X mirando en la misma dirección que el reploid carmesí.  
  
-El otro reploid salio de su estupor segundos antes de que X mirara al distraído Axl, quien peleaba por sacar la mitad del árbol navideño del elevador.  
  
-¿Cómo se le ocurrió meter esa cosa ahí?, tendré una larga charla con él mas tarde- pensó Zero.  
  
-OH, X mira eso- dijo el reploid de largo cabello, girando repentinamente a su amigo tan rápido que no tuvo oportunidad de ver nada.  
  
-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el pequeño reploid buscando lo que su compañero señalaba con emoción.  
  
-Eso ahí a la izquierda-continuo Zero  
  
-¿Qué cosa?, yo no veo nada- Dijo X esforzándose.  
  
-AH..- Zero miro en dirección a Axl, quien finalmente había logrado salir de ahí después de pelear con un par de niños quienes amarraron la punta del árbol al interior del aparato.  
  
-Molestos chamacos- pensó Axl, mientras caminaba con el ahora semi- rapado árbol.  
  
-No es nada X olvídalo, mejor nos vamos antes de que se haga mas tarde y no encontremos lo que necesitamos para la cena- finalizo Zero jalando a su amigo.  
  
*****  
  
En el pasado.  
  
Después de haber perseguido a Snake Man y a los hermanos Géminis los robots Maestros finalmente habían llegado al centro comercial.  
  
-Genial, ahora hemos perdido tiempo valioso, posiblemente Willy ya debe haber despertado- Comento Shadow caminando al frente del grupo.  
  
-Todo por que esos tontos que no pudieron controlarse- continuo Shade quien iba a su lado.  
  
-Yo no lo creo- Se escucho una voz desde atrás.  
  
-¿Qué dices Forte?- Pregunto Ring al escuchar a su pequeño hermano.  
  
-Yo no creo que Willy ya haya despertado, después de todo solo han pasado un par de horas, y en somnífero que le eche a su té, aseguraba que contaríamos al menos con 12, o al menos eso decía en la etiqueta- murmuro el bioroid pensativo.  
  
-¡¿Hiciste que?!- exclamo Star quien se exalto al escuchar el comentario.  
  
-Ja,ja,ja,ja siiii, genial idea Forte, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió a mi?, ja,ja,ja,ja- interrumpió Burn riendo locamente.  
  
-Ahora si estamos fritos- dijo Metal mientras escuchaba a los demás.  
  
-No lo creo, ya que no debió darse cuenta- afirmo Forte.  
  
-Tuve extremo cuidado en no dejar huellas- continuo  
  
-Fabuloso así se hace- comento Quick quien fue interrumpido por el grito de Snake.  
  
-GGUUUUAAAAAUUUU, MIREN- grito el chico serpiente señalando el gran centro comercial que se encontraba frente a ellos.  
  
-Hemos llegado- murmuro Slash  
  
Al entrar se encontraron con un lugar repleto de tiendas, objetos, vendedores y claro clientes.  
  
-Genial, ¡Vamos a los video juegos!- exclamaron los hermanos géminis  
  
-No, primero debemos hacer las compras- dijo Shade seriamente.  
  
-Veamos la lista- continuo Tomahawk desenroscando un pedazo de papel que media metros de longitud.  
  
-Carne de cerdo, pavo, pollo, almendras, licor, uvas, pasas, nueces, manzana, crema, aceitunas, tomate, etc..  
  
Algunos minutos después.  
  
-Regalos y finalmente el árbol- leyó Tomahawk orgulloso.  
  
-Jamás nos alcanzara con el dinero que traemos- comento Ring rápidamente.  
  
-No importa si no nos alcanza, pues lo robamos- respondió Slash.  
  
-Así es, ja,ja,aj,aj- le siguió Burn  
  
-Okay, esta bien, entonces comencemos con los ingredientes de la cena, vamos por el pavo- Exclamo Shadow adelantándose.  
  
*****  
  
Para entonces Roll quien ya había organizado todo un itinerario correteaba a su hermano quien cargaba con una torre de objetos que bloqueaba por completo su visión.  
  
-Sabes Roll, si yo fuera un humano, ya estaría en el hospital por un ataque de hernia.  
  
-¿Insinúas algo Rock?- pregunto su hermana en un tono amenazador.  
  
-No, no, je, je, jamás Roll, je, je- replico su pequeño hermano.  
  
-Ahora necesitamos ir por el pavo- comento Roll.  
  
*****  
  
En el futuro.  
  
-Observa X un sistema de doble sable láser, genial ¿No lo crees?- pregunto Zero mostrando el arma a su amigo.  
  
-Si genial, pero creo que deberíamos de ir por las cosas importantes- comento el pequeño reploid  
  
-Hay y mira allá, un sistema de cargador adicional para el cañón láser, Seguro que te serviría- continuo Zero ignorando el comentario de su amigo.  
  
-Hm, si supongo- exclamo X, sabiendo que estarían largo rato en esa tienda.  
  
*****  
  
Para entonces Axl finalmente había atado el árbol a su vehículo, bueno de hecho era un vehículo de transporte de equipo de batalla Hunter, pero nadie parecía haberlo notado.  
  
-Okay con eso quedara listo- exclamo viendo su obra maestra.  
  
-Ahora necesito con que adornarlo, focos esferas, aja, no hay problema- pensó.  
  
Axl, era algo distraído y no se había percatado de la presencia de sus dos amigos en el centro comercial, solo recordaba haber visto a un Reploid felino disfrazado ridículamente, gritando como si hubiera sido invadido por el virus maverick, aunque eso se detuvo cuando choco con el humano y termino bebiendo agua de la fuente.  
  
Extraños acontecimiento pensó el pelirrojo.  
  
Adentrándose nuevamente en el mar de gente.  
  
*****  
  
En la tienda de pavos.  
  
Los Robots Maestros esperaban mientras Blade y Tomahawk elegían el pavo.  
  
-Muy pequeño, muy grande, muy pequeño, muy grande.- replicaba Blade mientras avanzaban analizando uno por uno.  
  
-¿Podrías decidirte ya Blade?- exclamo el otro robot algo desesperado.  
  
-Lo siento, no es mi culpa que no encuentre el ideal para nosotros- Respondió su hermano.  
  
-Entonces toma ¡¡¡cualquiera!!!- grito Tomahawk furioso, llevaban mas de ¾ de hora y aún no tenían nada.  
  
-¿Me pregunto porque tardaran tanto, solo es un tonto pavo- murmuro Giro mirando a su alrededor.  
  
-Yeah- comentaron los hermanos géminis.  
  
-Siii, pavo, pavo, pavo, ja, ja, ja, ja, pavo- exclamo Burn con locura  
  
-Tranquilo podrías lastimar a alguien- respondió Quick agarrando fuertemente a Burn.  
  
-Efectivamente y no deseamos llamar la atención- Dijo Shade  
  
-Demasiado tarde- comento Shadow mientras observaba a la gente alejarse de ellos con miradas de preocupación.  
  
-Pobre chico- murmuraban algunos -seguramente debe tener muchos problemas familiares-  
  
-Míralo de este modo, podría ser peor- explico Slash -Podríamos habernos topado con Rock.  
  
-¿Te refieres a ese Rock, molesto y desesperantemente amable que viene por allá?- pregunto Forte señalando justo al frente.  
  
-Genial- finalizo Metal cubriendo la mitad de su rostro con una mano.  
  
-Okay Rock, ¿Por qué no van tu y Roll por el pavo mientras yo me encargo de llevar estos paquetes a la Van?- comento el Dr. Ligth  
  
-Me gustaría Doc, pero no se si usted pueda cargar con todo esto- contesto el Bioroid dejando caer una torre de paquetes.  
  
-Pero si parece una montaña, ¿De donde salio todo esto?- exclamo el científico exaltado.  
  
-No lo se, yo solo cargue lo que me dio Roll- replico Mega rápidamente.  
  
-Y aún falta la cena- interrumpió la joven bioroid.  
  
-Si claro Roll- dijo Ligth preocupado por un sobregiro a su tarjeta.  
  
-Ya se porque siempre tengo sobre carga de intereses, y yo que quería recuperar mi crédito- lloro el hombre.  
  
-Papá, ¿Estas bien?- pregunto Rock preocupado al ver al Doctor así.  
  
-Descuida Rock, solo es una basura que entro en mi ojo, voy a la van, ¿okay?- replico el humano.  
  
-¿Y los paquetes?- cuestiono la joven.  
  
-encontrare la manera de llevarlos, descuiden- finalizo el hombre retirándose al auto para hacer cuentas.  
  
-Si vamos por el pavo Rock apresúrate- Grito Roll felizmente.  
  
*****  
  
En el futuro.  
  
Axl corría a todo lo que podía entre la gente y reploids que llenaban los pasillos.  
  
-Rápido, tengo que llegar a adornar y conseguir la cena- pensaba buscando adornos para su árbol de navidad.  
  
Para entonces X y Zero salían de la tienda de armas con algunas bolsas en sus manos.  
  
-¿No te sientes feliz X?, fue una ganga- comento el reploid carmesí  
  
-No lo se Zero, ahí se fue la mitad de mis ahorros y la verdad no creo que me alcance para todo lo que tenía planeado- murmuro X con un poco de decepción en su voz.  
  
-Vamos amigo, no te entristezcas, seguro alcanza, tu confía en mí- replico su amigo  
  
Así dieron solo unos pasos cuando un chico pasó tan rápido frente a ellos que casi los tira por el barandal.  
  
-Oye, ese chico no era.dijo X recuperándose cuándo Zero lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a correr en dirección contraria.  
  
-¡¡¡Zero que rayos sucede!!!- Grito X  
  
-Debemos apresurarnos o no tendremos nada para la cena, vamos la pastelería es por acá- Respondió simplemente Zero.  
  
-Y además Axl esta al otro lado de la tienda- pensó el Hunter de largo cabello.  
  
-Me debes muchas Axl- dijo Zero para él  
  
-Zero no vayas tan rápido que no puedo correr a tu velocidad- exclamo X quien casi volaba entre la gente.  
  
-ZERO- Grito finalmente el pequeño reploid cuando en una curva su mano resbalo debido a la fuerza del giro, enviando al hunter a volar junto con algunas personas que observaban una vitrina de cristal.  
  
CRASSSSHHHH  
  
-Rayos- comento Zero al detenerse y mirar el desastre que había ocasionado X al chocar.  
  
*****  
  
-unas esferas azules, y algunas plateadas será la combinación perfecta- pensaba Axl, quien elegía cada una cuidadosamente.  
  
-Oigan escucharon lo del chico que choco en la vitrina cerca de la pastelería- comento una chica cerca de él.  
  
-No, vamos a ver- respondió su amiga.  
  
-Vaya, pobre - pensó Axl recogiendo sus paquetes cuidadosamente, al momento una chica resbalo cayendo sobre él.  
  
-Las esferas- grito Axl saltando para recuperarlas sin romperse.  
  
Con un giro en el aire logro atrapar las bolsas sin romper nada.  
  
-Increíble- exclamaron algunas personas que vieron la pirueta.  
  
El reploid pelirrojo sonrío dando la vuelta para volver al vehículo.  
  
-Soy genial- pensó el Hunter irregular, cuando uno de los niños del elevador entro corriendo sin fijarse derribando de un golpe al reploid quien no pudo evitar por segunda vez su catástrofe.  
  
-NNNNNOOOOOO- grito frustrado.  
  
*****  
  
De vuelta al pasado.  
  
-Oye Forte, ¿Por qué no vas con Slash por algo de pan, mientras los demás vemos de conseguir el resto de la cena- Dijo Quick, para tratar de evitar problemas con Rock.  
  
-Si, si, si, yo voy con Forte, si, pan, pan, pan, je, je, je, je-Replico Burn corriendo en dirección a la panadería.  
  
Slash y Forte caminaron tranquilamente ignorando a su loco hermano mayor.  
  
-Oye Rock, ¿Por qué no vas por el pan, mientras yo elijo el pavo?-Propuso Roll corriendo a formarse en la línea.  
  
-Oky- respondió Rock, con alegría.  
  
-Ande, ande, ande, que es la noche Buena, fu, fi, fu, fu- cantaba el pequeño bioroid quien andaba hacia la panadería.  
  
*****  
  
En la panadería  
  
-No, yo no creo que las donas sean la elección de Tomahawk- comento Forte mirando los panes de dulce.  
  
-¿Entonces que?- Pregunto Slash  
  
-Es obvio que es algo salado, imagina ¿Donas con pavo?, no creo que sea buena idea- respondió Forte.  
  
-Okay, okay entiendo entonces bolillo será- Contesto Slash.  
  
-Bolillos, bolillos, lancemos los bolillos-Dijo Burn  
  
-No no debemos lanzarlos Burn, debemos guardarlos en esas bolsas de papel, ¿Ves?- comento Slash al otro robot maestro.  
  
-Pero eso no es divertido- Respondió el robot maniático.  
  
-Iré a ver si hay Baguette-Interrumpió Forte, dejando a sus dos hermanos discutir sobre que hacer con los panes en forma de proyectil.  
  
-Si el proyectil del trigo, je, je, graciosos- pensó el bioroid mientras buscaba el baguette.  
  
Rock entro en la tienda e inmediatamente se dirigió al área del pan salado, justo donde Forte se encontraba.  
  
-Este se ve bastante grande, me llevare este- murmuro Forte cuando alguien jalo el pan rápidamente.  
  
-¡Oye ese pan es mío, yo lo vi. primero tu so.!- Exclamo el Bioroid molesto  
  
-Lo siento- se escucho de respuesta.  
  
-Esa voz- se dijo Forte. -¡¡¡¡ROCK!!!!  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡FORTE!!!!!!  
  
-Así que aún aquí no puedo deshacerme de ti, peste azul- Grito Forte molesto.  
  
-Tranquilo, yo solo quiero comprar pan- Exclamo Rock, retirándose lentamente.  
  
-¿¿¿¿SII??? Entonces quieres pan, pues aquí te va tu pan- continuo Forte jalando un Baguette.  
  
-En guardia- Dijo finalmente con el largo pan en su mano.  
  
-De acuerdo, si eso quieres, eso tendrás- replico Rock jalando su propio Baguette.  
  
Ambos Bioroids pelearon atravesando la panadería, golpeando sus panes como espadas, Rock lanzo una estocada al frente que fue fácilmente bloqueada por Forte, quien aprovecho para tomar un Bolillo y lanzarlo.  
  
-OUCH, mi ojo- grito Rock dejando caer el pan.  
  
-Ja. ja. ja ríndete Rock.- Dijo Forte triunfal  
  
-Nunca- Respondió Mega levantándose, mientras sobaba su ojo.  
  
-Entonces recibe esto- continuo Forte jalando una charola de teleras.  
  
-Proyectiles Telera- Replico Forte lanzando los panes como si fueran estrellas Ninja.  
  
-Rayos- exclamo Rock, quien vio venir los proyectiles a toda velocidad.  
  
En segundos giro esquivando uno por uno de los panes en un efecto Matriz.  
  
-Je, ver tantas películas de acción ha servido- pensó Rock. Cuando otro grito atrajo su atención.  
  
-SI;SI;SI; guerra de panes- Grito Burn Man saltando en medio de la tienda con un par de charolas en sus manos.  
  
-Tomen eso-continuo lanzando los proyectiles en todas direcciones.  
  
-NOOO- grito Rock al ver a la gente correr huyendo de los inofensivos proyectiles.  
  
-siiiiii, ja,ja,ja,ja,- gritaba el robot maestro locamente.  
  
En una de las esquinas de la tienda un hombre regañaba a sus hijos por haber tomado solo pastelillos en lugar de algo mas variado.  
  
-Entienden, no quiero que elijan solo pastelillos- decía el hombre molesto.  
  
-Repentinamente un Bolillo golpeo al hombre en la cabeza.  
  
-¿Qué rayos?- pregunto el humano volteando a ver el desastre frente a él.  
  
-¿Cómo?- alcanzo a decir antes de ser alcanzado por un pastel de boda de 5 pisos  
  
-Le di, son 5 puntos- exclamo Slash felizmente.  
  
-10 puntos a que no le das al del mostrador- Comento Burn, retando a su hermano.  
  
-Ya verás- respondió Slash levantando otro gigantesco pastel.  
  
-Ya me cansé de todo esto- dijo Rock mirando el caos a su alrededor.  
  
-Forte tu eres el. ¿Forte? Pregunto el bioroid de negro cabello buscando a su enemigo.  
  
-No le da- se escucho la voz de Forte.  
  
-Si le doy- replico Slash.  
  
-Perdedor- interrumpió Burn.  
  
Mega se levanto viendo a los tres Robots armados con distintos panes esperando a que el empleado del mostrador se levantara.  
  
-¿Qué?, debo salvarlo- pensó Rock, buscando algún arma a su alcance.  
  
A un lado se encontraban los restos de un Baguette duro que se iba a la basura.  
  
-Eso es- murmuro Rock recogiendo el Baguette.  
  
-¡Es ahora o nunca!- Grito atrayendo la atención de Forte quien volteo a ver a su odiado Enemigo, desafortunadamente en ese momento fue alcanzado por el pan tan duro como roca que golpeo su mejilla haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.  
  
El bioroid cayó de espaldas sobre su hermano, quien a su vez se llevo a Slash con todo y el pastel.  
  
-¡¡¡Si, tomen eso!!!- grito Rock felizmente saltando de emoción cuando escucho un sonido atrás de él.  
  
-ROCK QUE RAYOS HICISTE, Y ¿DONDE ESTA EL PAN?- grito Roll al ver el desastre a su alrededor.  
  
-¿Aquí?- pregunto su hermano apenado mostrando un pedazo de pan bolillo roto.  
  
Una sonrisa de vergüenza adorno el rostro de Rock esperando la reacción de su hermana.  
  
-Mira lo que hiciste, ¿Quién va a pagar todo esto?- exclamo la bioroid mirando al otro bioroid.  
  
-Déjalo, no fue su culpa- se escucho a alguien a su espalda, - además yo pagaré- finalizo la persona.  
  
Blues sonrío al ver el desastre y camino hasta el mostrador evitando los pedazos de pan y crema embarrados en los estantes y pisos.  
  
-Lamento el desastre. Tome, aquí debe haber suficiente para cubrirlo- dijo sacando una cantidad de dinero de su billetera.  
  
El joven del mostrador se levanto tembloroso mirando al jovencito que ofrecía pagar por los desperfectos, pero esos lentes oscuros ocultaban su mirada del resto del mundo, dejando tan solo una sonrisa confiada a la vista.  
  
-Gra, gracias joven- respondió el empleado tomando el dinero y volviéndose a enroscar en su escondite.  
  
-Muy bien ustedes tres- continúo Blues mirando a sus pies. Donde Forte, Slash y Burn se movían limpiándose el pastel restante.  
  
-Levántense, que Tomahawk esta esperando con el resto de sus hermanos, afuera- finalizo.  
  
*****  
  
En otro tiempo.  
  
-Lo siento mucho X, no fue intencional- repetía Zero mientras caminaba detrás de un muy molesto X.  
  
-Vete Zero no quiero hablar contigo- respondió su compañero con ira.  
  
-Fue un accidente, en serio- continuo el reploid carmesí.  
  
-Pues no lo creo- respondió X.  
  
-Por favor X vamos dame una oportunidad- comento Zero colocándose en frente de su amigo con unos ojitos de cachorro abandonado.  
  
-Hay Zero como odio que hagas eso- pensó el hunter de cabello oscuro.  
  
-Esta bien, pero ahora no importa porque venimos, después de todo he perdido todo mi dinero pagando los daños de la vitrina- dijo X sentándose en una banca tristemente.  
  
-No importa lo que haga, parece que no tengo derecho a tener una navidad decente- murmuro mirando el piso, al momento que sobaba su herida.  
  
Zero se sintió terriblemente mal por su amigo, después de todo había cumplido su misión pero a que costo.  
  
Al mismo tiempo Axl, regresaba al vehículo con un carrito lleno de comida y los artículos restantes para la decoración.  
  
Si soy genial, je- pensó recordando lo que minutos antes había sucedido.  
  
-NOOOOOOOO, ¿Por qué a mi?- Se dijo al ver los fragmentos de las esferas regadas en el piso, finalmente al recoger uno de los fragmentos pudo ver su reflejo en él.  
  
-Si tan solo tuviera algo de buena suerte hubiese podido- pensó levantándose, para irse derrotado. Camino sin mirar atrás hacia el vehículo, la gente lo pasaba ya que todos deseaban ir a ver lo que había sucedido en la tienda de juguetes al otro lado del centro comercial.  
  
-Axl continúo ignorándolos hasta detenerse frente una palanca de emergencia.  
  
-Use solo en caso de emergencia- decía la señal en un rojo brillante.  
  
-Emergencia, yo podría considerar esto una emergencia- pensó mirando sus manos.  
  
-Eso es- exclamo corriendo al vehículo del estacionamiento.  
  
Al momento X se levantaba lentamente, los vidrios habían estallado al hacer contacto con el grupo de gente que el empujo al salir disparado.  
  
Se sacudió olvidándose de sí para revisar a los otros accidentados.  
  
Para entonces Zero ya se encontraba a su lado, tratando de ayudar a los otros.  
  
-Se encuentra bien- pregunto X apenado.  
  
-Si gracias hijo- contesto una señora de edad madura, quien se sentó para examinar sus brazos.  
  
Afortunadamente los vidrios no hicieron mayor daño en las personas de alrededor, además de unos cuantos cortes, pero no demasiado profundos. Después de todo X había girado en el último instante para cubrir a los demás de algo fatal. Su brazo se encontraba sangrando, pero como reploid que era, sobreviviría de seguro.  
  
Zero lo miró aproximándose, para ayudarle con su herida, la gente se amontonaba a su alrededor, observando el lugar.  
  
-Será un milagro si no salimos en primera plana, como los destructores de tiendas, sonrío Zero tratando de alegrar a su amigo, pero lo único que recibió fue una mirada de enojo.  
  
-Muy bien, ¿Quién es el causante de todo este desastre?- pregunto un guardia aproximándose a ellos.  
  
-Fui yo Señor- respondió rápidamente X  
  
-Bien si es así espero que tenga lo suficiente para pagar los daños- exclamo el hombre  
  
-Si señor murmuro el reploid sacando lo poco que le quedaba de dinero.  
  
-No- interrumpió Zero -Fui yo, así que yo debo pagar- continuo el reploid carmesí sacando lo que llevaba en su cartera.  
  
El hombre tomo el dinero de ambos y después de contarlo varías veces tomo lo necesario para los gastos devolviendo al par de compañeros una mínima cantidad de lo que llevaban.  
  
-Cuando menos no tuvimos que quedarnos como esclavos a pagar el desastre como los aztecas- respondió Zero humorísticamente, sin embargo X ya se había levantado y se retiraba del lugar dejando atrás la escena.  
  
-Espera X- grito el Hunter de largo cabello corriendo detrás de su amigo.  
  
La gente solo los observo extrañamente sin decir nada más.  
  
Axl camino hasta la tienda en donde se había topado con el niño que parecía seguirlo para arruinarle la vida.  
  
Se dirigió a donde el niño comentaba sus grandes hazañas con el pobre reploid.  
  
-Pueden creerlo, después de tanto esforzarse por no romperla, perdió todo, ja, torpe reploid.- comento el niño  
  
-Quizás no fue buena idea- dijo su amigo.  
  
-¿Qué dices claro que lo fue- continuo el niño orgulloso.  
  
-El pelirrojo al escuchar pensó en la manera de hacer pagar a ese niño por burlarse de él.  
  
Con su armadura puesta camino hasta donde el jovencito se encontraba.  
  
-Vaya vaya, miren lo que tenemos aquí- dijo Axl mirando al niño.  
  
-Un jovencito que disfruta arruinando las misiones de los Mavericks Hunters que nos esforzamos tanto en mantenerlos fuera de peligro- continuo.  
  
-Oh, Ahora gracias a este chiquillo yo he perdido al Maverick que me encontraba siguiendo de incógnito y por eso el centro comercial corre grave peligro- agrego en voz alta.  
  
-Todos, pronto deben mantenerse alerta porque un Maverick anda suelto entre nosotros y se encuentra en búsqueda de una presa fácil- dijo en un tono más dramático, seguido de una rápida retirada.  
  
La gente nerviosa comenzó a mirar al niño en un tono acusador.  
  
-Ahora estamos en peligro gracias a ese niño- dijo un hombre que entro corriendo al lugar, el Hunter se ha ido y yo he visto como un maverick ataco a un inocente joven a las afueras del centro comercial, ¿Qué vamos hacer?- continuo  
  
-Es cierto- Se le unió otro  
  
La gente comenzó a murmurar y sin aviso, la señal de emergencia comenzó a sonar.  
  
El pánico hizo presa de la gente quien tomo al niño y lo saco cerrando el establecimiento detrás.  
  
-NOOO, déjenme entrar grito el chiquillo, observo el centro comercial cual se veía solitario.  
  
-Extraño- murmuro el chico, cuando un Maverick de terrible apariencia se hizo presente.  
  
-Su rostro desfigurado, mostraba colmillos grandes y filosos, con un gruñido se abalanzo contra el chico, quien apenas tuvo oportunidad de correr, el miedo lo embargo y se juro que jamás volvería a ahuyentar a un Hunter de esa manera.  
  
Corrió sin detenerse saliendo del lugar, hasta perderse de vista, al momento que Axl recuperaba su forma, riendo.  
  
Las otras personas salieron de sus escondites con la misma actitud que Axl.  
  
-Increíble- dijo Axl  
  
-Ni que lo digas- contesto la joven del incidente.  
  
Todos conocían al chico y sabían que diariamente iba a ese lugar a molestar algún reploid inocente que se cruzara a su paso, los dueños de los establecimientos lo conocían y pensaron que darle un pequeño susto no sería mala idea.  
  
-Gracias por su cooperación- continúo Axl.  
  
-No hay porque oficial- dijeron algunos regalándole algunas cosas para recompensar su pérdida.  
  
-No deberían- exclamo Axl, pero la gente lo ignoro regalándole algunos alimentos y unas nuevas esferas.  
  
Así Axl, volvió triunfante y no solo con los adornos, sino también con la cena.  
  
Para entonces X y Zero ya iban de regreso a la base, con nada más que algunas armas y un pequeño gorro navideño que Zero le había comprado a X con lo que le quedaba de cambio.  
  
*****  
  
En el pasado.  
  
-Vaya que desastre- Dijo Blade al ver la panadería.  
  
-Si afortunadamente pago Blues- comentó metal  
  
-¿Me pregunto de donde habrá sacado el dinero?- murmuro Forte.  
  
-Bueno, ya casi tenemos todo, solo falta lo mas importante- interrumpió Tomahawk.  
  
-El árbol- continúo.  
  
-Pero ya no tenemos dinero- Interrumpió Shade.  
  
-Si, lo último que quedo se los gastaron los hermanos géminis en los videojuegos y Snake- exclamo Quik quien traía arrastrando a sus hermanos, junto con Ring, y Star.  
  
-Bueno ya que- dijo Shadow  
  
-Hm, ¿Alguien ha visto a Forte?- pregunto Slash  
  
-No- respondieron los otros.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡CORRAN!!!!!- se escucho un grito.  
  
Los robots maestros voltearon para ver a su hermano menor correr hacía la salida con el gigantesco árbol del centro comercial arrastrando, con todo y adornos.  
  
-AAAAHHHH FORTE- exclamaron los otros quienes le ayudaron a cargar el árbol y salir corriendo del lugar.  
  
-No se detengan- Gritaba Tomahawk desde atrás.  
  
Así los Robots Maestros, corrieron con dirección a su fortaleza sin detenerse; ni paradas para el baño.  
  
-Oye Blade que hay en las bolsas- pregunto Shadow al ver los dos bultos que acompañaban al árbol.  
  
-Je,je, la respuesta de la cena- respondió su hermano.  
  
-Si, si, si, cena, cena.- se escucho decir a Burn.  
  
Así desaparecieron en el espeso Bosque perdiéndose entre las sombras de la noche  
  
*****  
  
Rock, Roll y Blues volvieron a la Van donde Ligth los esperaba para volver a casa.  
  
-Bueno, debemos apresurarnos que aún tengo una cena que preparar- dijo finalmente Roll.  
  
Ninguno de los tres mencionaría algo del incidente del pan a su padre.  
  
*****  
  
En el futuro.  
  
Axl, había llegado a la base antes que sus amigos (Ya que el iba en auto mientras que X y Zero iban a pie, debido a la insistencia de Zero).  
  
Y preparaba los adornos con ayuda de Alia y los demás.  
  
-Gracias chicos- Pensó Axl, esperando sorprender a X.  
  
*****  
  
Fin del capítulo 2  
  
Arken elf: Mañana esperen el capítulo 3.  
  
"Una navidad al estilo X"  
  
Sol Gear: Esperamos les haya gustado este capítulo, pero aún no sabemos ¿De donde saco Blues tanto dinero?, ¿Qué había en el saco de Blade Man?  
  
Arken elf: Y X que sorpresa se llevará después de esas compras. Además ¿Qué hay de Axl?, ¿no es extraño de donde hizo la copia de ADN para esa transformación?  
  
Sol Gear: ¿Estrenara X su nuevo cargador para el cañón? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?  
  
Arken elf: Agradecemos la review recibida, (Si Axl no sale en muchos fanfics, cuando publiques el tuyo podrías enviar el nombre lo esperaremos con ansías tanto Sol Gear como yo) y esperamos que este capítulo les haya agradado, no olviden revisar mañana su página para la concusión de Navidad X 


	3. Una navidad al estilo X

Capítulo 3  
  
Una navidad al estilo X  
  
Arken elf: disculpen la tardanza, pero algunos asuntos familiares no me permitieron realizar este capítulo antes.  
  
Sol Gear: Lo mismo para Mí, pero aún así les deseamos una muy feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, FELICIDADES.  
  
Arken elf: Y muchas gracias por tu apoyo Karin.Exe, salúdanos a tus 3 Navis de nuestra parte.  
  
Sol Gear: Ahora el capítulo Final, Gracias.  
  
*****  
  
Roll corría de un lado a otra mientras cocinaba la cena.  
  
-Sabes Blues, me alegra que estés en casa- decía Rock quien se encargaba de adornar el lugar  
  
-No hay porque Rock, después de todo ustedes son mi familia.  
  
-Aún así- continuo su hermano quien comenzaba a adornar su árbol navideño.  
  
-Déjame ayudarte- comento Blues tomando algunas esferas.  
  
-Lo que me gustaría saber es, ¿Qué hacían los Robots Maestros ahí?- Pregunto Mega con curiosidad.  
  
-Bueno Rock, ellos deseaban festejar una feliz navidad en su casa y solo estaban de compras.  
  
-No pensé que ellos festejaran nada- exclamo el pequeño bioroid.  
  
-Bueno al parecer este año tenía una razón para hacerlo- finalizo Blues, mientras observaba desde la ventana.  
  
-La mañana llegará pronto- murmuro.  
  
-Así es, pero no importa que sea desayuno o cena, lo importante es que todos estamos aquí- Exclamo el Doctor Ligth quien escuchaba la conversación desde la cocina.  
  
*****  
  
En el futuro.  
  
-Eso es, un poco mas a la derecha- dirigía Axl desde la entrada de la habitación.  
  
-Vaya Axl, ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado?, en verdad hiciste un estupendo trabajo- dijo Douglas parándose al lado de su amigo.  
  
-Gracias- replico el joven reploid.  
  
-Bien creo que ya se aproximan- Interrumpió Alia.  
  
-Okay prepárense- exclamo Axl dirigiéndose a la entrada.  
  
-¿Ves X? a pesar de todo estamos juntos, como amigos- comentaba Zero cuando se detuvieron frente a los cuarteles.  
  
-Supongo que tienes razón Zero- respondió su amigo, animándose un poco.  
  
-Después de todo, tu siempre estas cuando te necesito y eso es mas de lo que cualquiera puede pedir- pensó el reploid de cabello negro.  
  
-Hola X, ¿Qué tal tu salida?- se escucho la voz de Axl desde la puerta.  
  
-Hola Axl, me preguntaba ¿Dónde habías estado toda la noche?- Respondió X inmediatamente.  
  
-En una misión de reconocimiento, Zero me envío a revisar algunos puntos de la ciudad- replico el pelirrojo entrando en el edificio.  
  
-¿Me extraña que no te lo haya comentado?- Se escucho desde el interior.  
  
-Es cierto, olvide decírtelo, pensé que estaría bien si verificaba que todo estuviera en paz, después de todo no hay nada especial que Axl desee celebrar- dijo Zero rápidamente.  
  
-Vaya, ya veo- replico X pensativo.  
  
-Realmente quería enseñarle el significado de esta época y darle una hermosa sorpresa esta noche- pensó X con angustia.  
  
-Pobre Axl, el piensa que yo lo detesto, pero solo deseaba demostrarle mi forma de ver las cosas- continuo.  
  
-Ahora no podré decirle nada- exclamo finalmente entrando en el edificio.  
  
El reploid carmesí observo desde atrás, sabiendo la sorpresa que le esperaba.  
  
Ambos caminaron por los viejos pasillos, cuando X se detuvo de golpe, Axl se encontraba en una esquina esperándolos.  
  
-Finalmente decidiste entrar-murmuro el pelirrojo.  
  
X extrañado lo observo sin hacer ningún movimiento.  
  
-¿Qué sucede X?, ¿Preocupado por algo?- continuo Axl., quien se hecho a correr hasta una de las habitaciones.  
  
-Espera Axl, necesito hablar contigo- exclamo X persiguiendo al otro reploid.  
  
Entro rápidamente a la misma habitación percatándose de los adornos.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡Feliz Navidad X!!!!!- exclamaron los Hunters animosamente.  
  
X se detuvo en seco sin saber que decir, sus amigos habían pensado lo mismo que él y se las habían arreglado para que no lo notara.  
  
-Felicidades- se escucho a su espalda.  
  
Zero lo tomo del hombro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
-Axl, planeo todo esto y se encargo de conseguir lo necesario, nosotros solo colaboramos para hacer de esta noche algo realmente especial- continúo el reploid carmesí.  
  
-Lamento haberte ocasionado todos eso problemas amigo mío- finalizo.  
  
-Gra, gra, gracias- respondió X felizmente, sus ojos se cristalizaron, al punto de las lágrimas y sin mas observo como su sueño se hacía realidad.  
  
Finalmente pasaba una feliz navidad con su familia.  
  
En una de las esquinas Axl observaba la reacción de su compañero, esperando que todo estuviera bien, cuando X se le aproximo.  
  
-Axl, debo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho esta noche, me has enseñado una importante lección y es que no importa lo que yo crea, todos tenemos nuestras razones para actuar y hacer las cosas, se que antes me comporte de un modo frío contigo, porque pensé que no entendías la diferencia entre hacer las cosas por gusto que por necesidad, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba- dijo X seriamente.  
  
-Espero me perdones- continuo dándole un abrazo a su amigo.  
  
-Hoy me he dado cuenta que tu sabes perfectamente bien a lo que me refiero, fui muy ciego, lo lamento- finalizo.  
  
-X, eso significa que finalmente me aceptas dentro de los Hunters ¿Verdad?- pregunto el reploid alegre.  
  
-Supongo que si- respondió su ahora nuevo compañero  
  
-Eso lo hace oficial- interrumpió Zero levantando una copa con Sidra.  
  
-Ahora somos tres Maverck Hunters Irregulares- rió felizmente.  
  
-Feliz navidad- Prosiguió con alegría.  
  
-Feliz Navidad- gritaron sus compañeros quienes levantaron su propia copa listos para brindar.  
  
-Por nuestro nuevo compañero- añadió X  
  
-Por nuestra nueva amistad- finalizo Axl devolviendo el abrazo al hunter de mayor edad.  
  
-Y por los Mavericks Hunters gritaron los demás  
  
*****  
  
En el pasado.  
  
La mañana finalmente había llegado, La familia Ligth convivía felizmente, platicando y contando algunas anécdotas pasadas. Riendo Rock abrazo a sus hermanos con alegría. Repentinamente se levanto dirigiéndose hacia la ventana, desde donde observo el cielo ahora iluminado.  
  
-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Blues desde atrás.  
  
-No, solo pensaba- replico su hermano sin desviar su mirada.  
  
-Es verdad, tu pediste un deseo hace poco, ¿Dime se hizo realidad?- cuestiono Blues a su hermano.  
  
-Supongo que puedes decir que si- Contesto Rock.  
  
-¿A que te refieres?- continuo su hermano mayor. -Mi deseo fue algo ambiguo, pero te diré una cosa, papá tenía razón- finalizo Rock dejando a su hermano con la misma duda.  
  
-Por cierto prosiguió el bioroid, ¿De donde sacaste el dinero para pagar lo de la panadería Blues?- pregunto Rock cambiando el tema.  
  
-Bueno yo.  
  
*****  
  
Tres Robots Maestros observaban a su medio hermano de frente.  
  
Ellos se habían quedado para cuidar la fortaleza en la ausencia de sus hermanos cuando Blues llegó.  
  
Después de algunos minutos de charla terminaron en un juego de cartas en el cual no otro sino el mismo Blues llevaban la delantera.  
  
-Yo paso- exclamo Skull Man dejando a bajo su mano.  
  
-Yo también- Dijo Faraón Man haciéndole segunda.  
  
Eso solo dejaba a Centauro junto con Blues en la partida, todo se encontraba en juego, todos los ahorros del año y no podían darse el lujo de perder, después de todo el dinero se podría decir que pertenecía a Willy.  
  
Ambos bajaron su mano revelando al triunfador.  
  
*****  
  
-Digamos que fue un poco de suerte-contesto Blues recordando lo sucedido.  
  
Su pequeño hermano le miro analizando su reacción, pero al no ver otra cosa mas que la sonrisa del otro bioroid lo abrazo volviendo con él a la mesa.  
  
*****  
  
En la fortaleza de Willy  
  
El sol penetro las cortinas de la habitación del viejo Científico, se había quedado dormido desde el medio día de ayer y ahora ya era algo tarde. Se levanto perezosamente.  
  
-Un día mas, un intento mas para conquistar el mundo- pensó mirando el calendario que descansaba al lado de su cama.  
  
-25 de Diciembre- leyó en la hoja.  
  
-¡¡Bah, Navidad!!- exclamo saliendo de su habitación con dirección a la cocina.  
  
Atravesó la fortaleza, sucia y oscura como siempre hasta el salón principal; paso frente a un gigantesco árbol navideño con algunos obsequios a su alrededor. Ignorando esto continuo su paso hasta toparse con una mesa llena de platillos que lucían terriblemente apetitosos.  
  
-¿Cómo diablos llego todo esto aquí?- se pregunto comenzando a admirar por primera vez sus alrededores.  
  
-¡¡¿Qué demonios?!!- Grito molesto.  
  
El lugar se encontraba adornado con grandes listones de color verde, algunas Noche Buenas resaltaban en las esquinas, al centro un gigantesco árbol con adornos de todos colores se alzaba hasta lo alto de la fortaleza, y por último una jugosa cena invadía su casi siempre vacía mesa.  
  
-Con enojo camino hasta la cocina en búsqueda del culpable, pero se encontró con un par de asustados cocineros, quienes guardaban sus utensilios de cocina para volver a casa. Sus secuestradores los habían liberado después de terminar la cena, (Por si te preguntabas que había en el bolso de Blade Man).  
  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Pregunto el viejo Alemán con enojo.  
  
-Lo sentimos mucho señor, ya nos vamos- respondieron los hombres mientras corrían sin mirar atrás.  
  
-¿Cómo diablos entraron esos sujetos aquí?- Se pregunto el humano  
  
Al volver al salón se encontró con un grupo de jóvenes quienes le miraban con preocupación, con excepción de uno. El más joven de ellos quien sostenía un gigantesco paquete en sus manos.  
  
-Willy- dijo el bioroid lentamente.  
  
-Feliz navidad- continúo entregándole el paquete al viejo.  
  
Al principio el científico pensó en arrancar cada uno de los circuitos del culpable de tal suceso, pero al recibir su regalo se quedo sin habla, la verdad era que el viejo no odiaba completamente la navidad, pero siempre se encontraba solo en esas fechas lamentando algún fracaso de su vida, pero no ese día. Nadie más dijo nada, esperando la reacción del humano al que tanto temían.  
  
El científico observo su regalo seriamente, no sabía que decir, después de todo se suponía que odiaba todo lo referente a eso, pero aún así seguía siendo humano.  
  
-Feliz navidad- repitió Forte  
  
Willy abrió su regalo encontrando una bufanda con un gorro del mismo tipo y un gran abrigo para el frío.  
  
Al fondo del paquete descansaba una carta escrita por todos sus "Hijos".  
  
Tomo la nota, leyendo cada una de sus líneas.  
  
-Una lágrima escapo de sus ojos aterrizando en el piso lentamente. El silencio era perturbante, pero ninguna de sus creaciones se movió.  
  
-Ellos se preocupaban por él a pesar de sus tratos-  
  
-Feliz navidad- respondió el hombre mirando a su bioroid  
  
Forte sonrió con su reacción y señalo hacia la mesa servida.  
  
-Para ti- continuo  
  
Los otros jóvenes siguieron el ejemplo de su hermano felicitando a su creador.  
  
Así ese año todos tuvieron un feliz navidad, o al menos eso parecía hasta que.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¿Dónde esta el dinero de la caja fuerte?!!!!- se escucho un grito.  
  
-UPS- fue todo lo que Centauro, Faraón y Skull alcanzaron a decir antes de que todos les saltaran encima.  
  
FIN  
  
*****  
  
Sol Gear- Feliz navidad y Prospero año nuevo para todos aquellos que nos acompañaron hasta aquí.  
  
Arken elf: Esperamos que les haya gustado esta historia y solo nos queda despedirnos.  
  
Sol Gear: Nos despedimos deseándoles los mejor.  
  
Arken elf: hasta la próxima y recuerden cualquier sugerencia o comentario será bien recibido. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU TIEMPO.  
  
Sol Gear : BYE 


End file.
